


雨水

by Buptist



Series: 外科医怀孕事件 [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: 怀孕的镜飞彩出现了无法自控的情绪异常，而宝生永梦决定安抚他
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Series: 外科医怀孕事件 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146887
Kudos: 5





	雨水

**Author's Note:**

> 孕期play，是我无聊且变态的性癖，与无辜的宝生医生没有任何关系

镜飞彩怀孕六月余，肚皮像是气球一样鼓胀起来，沉甸甸包着另一条生命。cr众人劝他回医院做B超，但镜飞彩未婚先孕，不想回去给人看笑话，便通通不理睬。

宝生永梦趁轮休来敲他家门，门口一个更瘦的镜飞彩，怀着孕，只有肚子是显眼的。永梦只敢看两眼，又匆忙移开不再看他，目光转两圈没找到落脚点，被镜飞彩请进屋里。

镜飞彩还是老样子，客厅堆着他在看的书，还瓶瓶罐罐摆了些维生素片，宝生永梦记得他最近不爱吃蛋糕，只拎来一些水果，给镜飞彩放在餐桌上期待他能自己吃。

气氛太压抑，宝生永梦坐下来张了张口，也还是对他去医院检查的事情只字未提，认命地从自己包里翻出来一些检查器械，摆在客厅茶几上。

镜飞彩略带点惊异地看了他一眼，宝生永梦怕他怀疑自己偷带医院器材，连忙解释：“我找大我さん借的……”

镜飞彩解开上衣，他穿的棉质居家服，洗涤剂应该换了无香型，宝生永梦疑心自己是闻到了沐浴乳的气味。他用软尺替镜飞彩测量腹围，太冷了，软尺刚贴上皮肤镜飞彩就忍不住瑟缩一下，又逼自己放松下来，宝生永梦感觉自己手掌下的人吐息两下，还是挺直了脊背。

因为器材实在有限，宝生永梦只能给他测一下腹围和心率，胎儿发育很好，镜飞彩在旁边扣上自己的纽扣，把自己显怀的身体严严实实携裹进那些棉质衣服构成的蚌壳里去。

客厅里面还有用来放置吊瓶的挂杆，宝生永梦去卫生间给自己做简易消毒的时候怀疑若不是他实在不方便，大概也不会愿意经由自己的手帮忙检查。这致使他拿内窥镜的时候手有点颤抖，他毕竟是一个alpha，也许这事交给没有第二性别的poppy来做都要好上许多，但他还是亲自来了，带着那点说不清道不明的小心思，敲开了镜飞彩家的门。

内窥镜才塞进去一点镜飞彩就开始发抖，因为肚子隆起，他侧身对着宝生永梦，儿科医以为他是不舒服，俯身上去想要配合内窥镜摸他腹部是哪里不对劲，结果看见镜飞彩一只手臂挡住脸庞，洁白的牙齿咬住嘴唇，细细发着抖。

宝生永梦吓了一跳，赶忙把探进去一点的内窥镜抽出来，镜飞彩双腿并起逃开他，试图把自己赤裸的下身也藏起来，并不出声让他离开，只是在喉管流出小小的呜咽声。

镜飞彩在哭。这个认知让宝生永梦手足无措，他想要去安慰一下镜飞彩，但是omega发着抖把自己蜷缩起来。永梦也不敢乱动他，又怕人这样着凉，拿来毯子裹住镜飞彩，半哄半抱地把人安抚在自己怀里。

镜飞彩在毯子里哭了一会儿，大概是觉得这样在实习医面前丢了人，终于把脸也闷进去，说检查就这样吧，让宝生永梦先回去。

宝生永梦帮他把脸露出来，外科医脸上还有亮晶晶的泪水，额发黏在脸上。他来之前特意恶补了一下产科知识，在这个时候摆出一副专业医生的职业态度，低声安慰他：“没关系的，飞彩さん，这很正常。”

镜飞彩把自己从毯子里面略略解放一点，换一个角度脱离宝生永梦的怀抱，自己靠在床头。他一心信任后辈医生的职业能力，也知道妊娠期情绪异常波动是件很正常的事情，但是自尊心对于示弱难以释怀，只好疲惫地垂下眼睛，有一下没一下地抚摸自己的肚子。

宝生永梦脑海里天人交战，一边是道德感催促着他离开这里，离开这个他抱有暧昧好意的前辈医生、离开这位危险的独居的omega，一边他觉得自己又闻见了那种气味，很浅很淡，透着一种清新的凉意，亟待抚慰、是一种不自知的引诱。

这一切让他变得大胆、跃跃欲试，宝生永梦舔舔嘴唇："飞彩さん，我有一个解决方案，你要不要试试看？"

镜飞彩抬起眼睛来看他，这是一个独居的孕期omega，没有他的alpha，独身（姑且算是）、需要安抚、无知无觉。

镜飞彩被他剥光，赤裸的身体因为怀孕变得愈发柔软，皮肤光滑，触感良好。宝生永梦怕他着凉，又拿毯子将人仔仔细细裹住，他好像只需欣赏一瞬这肉体，又恢复了那副同事之间友好互助的表象。

但是alpha与omega之间哪里有单纯的友好互助呢？镜飞彩绵软的乳肉被他捏在手中，手指尖夹着乳头，捏住想要从底下挤出一点奶水来。镜飞彩察觉他的用意，握住他的手制止宝生永梦把自己捏得更疼，孕期的他太敏感、也太怕疼，禁不起宝生永梦这样的折腾："我自己有用过吸奶器。"

言下之意是不需宝生永梦做无用功，但儿科医并不准备放过他敏感的胸膛，只是不再捏着乳头，殷勤地按摩起乳腺那块软肉。

镜飞彩还没有被自己以外的手指这样抚摸，敏感的皮肤很快透出一点薄红，身上覆薄薄一层热汗，令他不得不舒张开自己蜷起的身体。

宝生永梦对于这个情态非常满意，虽然他自己也看不见，他把镜飞彩包得太紧，只能伸进去两只手在人身上游走，抚摸过凸起的小腹也不觉得厌烦或者嫉妒，反而生出一种宽容的心：毕竟宝生医生很喜欢孩子。

宝生永梦细长的手指终于摸到了镜飞彩的穴口，刚才容纳了内窥镜的后穴还是柔软的，可以轻松探进去一个指节。

怀孕的omega真的是很柔软，平时裹着冷硬外壳的镜飞彩在此时格外柔顺，也不发出声音来，只是垂着眼睛接受男人的玩弄。永梦也只有在替他扩张时候才能听到他突然急促起来的呼吸，外科医又想要去咬住自己的嘴唇，被alpha拿一只手伸进嘴里。

宝生永梦一只手在他身下，一只手抚摸过他嘴上因为刚才憋气咬出的伤痕，整个人更紧密地贴上来，几乎是把他环在怀里了："不要咬了，会受伤的。"

镜飞彩含着他的手指，声音含糊不清，大抵是在对他的行为不满，但宝生永梦并不准备拿出去，这个年轻的alpha展露出了他平时很少见的那种攻击性。

镜飞彩被笼罩在他的气味之下，后穴还含着男人的手指，抵抗都是微缩的、不堪一击的，只需要等宝生永梦的手指寻找到自己想要的那点，镜飞彩就将更加赤裸的摊开自己。

宝生永梦当然很快找到自己想要的点，在此之前镜飞彩已经被他的手指里里外外操了一遍，只余下更内里够不着的生殖腔口，久疏抚慰，被快感刺激得自主分泌了湿液。

这简直是在助长alpha的气焰，手指的进出变得更快，宝生永梦三个手指都在他身体里面，抠挖旋转时候有湿滑的水声，在空荡荡的卧室里面淫靡异常。但他还是好耐心，从镜飞彩嘴里抽出自己的手指，一边吻他的眼角。

镜飞彩能够感觉到宝生永梦下腹抵着自己的性器，他被毛毯包裹得好热，那些热度仿佛把他的大脑也蒸熟了。他想说，一点邀请、或者别的什么，他想宝生永梦也不必为他如此难受，大可做自己想做的。但他说不出口，只能侧过脸去追逐儿科医轻柔的吻。

宝生永梦依照前辈医生暗示操进去的时候，镜飞彩忍不住抱住了自己的肚子，他像是抱卵一下，在这种情况下只能想到自己沉沉的小腹。宝生永梦整个人钻进他的被子，没有脱下的衣料上有些细小的金属片，冷得镜飞彩一个寒颤，又很快被体温捂热。

宝生永梦细细亲吻他的后颈，镜飞彩的尾椎侧坐在他身上，但是这都不重要，最重要的是后穴的快感，明明不在发情期，为什么后穴还会敏感得像是要化掉，可以清晰描摹出身体里性器的形状。

他眼角飞红，被宝生永梦细细操出水来，男人的性器太大了，感觉再深一点就会顶开他的腔口，这种可怕的幻想让他想要把自己蜷缩起来，柔软的臀肉顶上身后人的胯骨。宝生永梦过来抱他，把他整个人按在自己怀里，去握镜飞彩的手，跟着他一起抚摸那凸起的肚子。

alpha照顾着妊娠期的omega，抽插也是缓慢的、温柔的，这种节奏让镜飞彩放下心来，他在独自孕育的过程中缺乏信息素的抚慰，有时候会昏昏沉沉突然睡去，醒过来就对着黑暗的房间发呆。他不是很难过，只是有点疲惫，现在被人抱在怀里轻柔地操弄竟然感觉到一丝安心。

镜飞彩不知道这是不是快感的附赠品，倘若是的话一切也未免太过美好，他们两个人亲密地贴在一起，自己汗津津的身体大约会弄湿宝生永梦的外衣，可是谁在乎，在温暖的被窝里，这样一个理想乡被构筑，他们大可逃进来，只需拿淬火的嘴唇交换一个吻，仍由那些风言风语从面上吹过去。

宝生永梦在射精的时候用牙齿抵住他的后颈，鼻尖蹭开略长的尾发，用尖牙把自己的一点点信息素渡进去。就像他猜测的一样，镜飞彩并没有被人标记，但是颈后有残留下来的信息素，虽然不多、很少的一点，镜飞彩大概也感受不太出来了。这点信息素帮他安抚住妊娠期的情潮，只是现下也没有用了，alpha把自己的信息素送入，那点陌生的味道就被他渐渐挤出，消散在卧室里。

镜飞彩被上下两边刺激得又发起了抖，他太敏感，感觉身体各处都在发疼，也许是无人抚慰的阴茎，或者是被人揉捏过的乳首，是凸起的肚子阻止了他急切撸动自己性器的手，宝生永梦替他接手，帮他撸动已经硬到胀痛的阴茎。

年轻的、刚在他身上打下标记的alpha的气味环绕着他，外科医觉得自己也许是泡在羊水里，一边漂浮起来，又缓缓化成一滴雨水，只能落在身后人的手掌心里。

宝生永梦趁机咬住他的耳廓，用一种黏腻而含糊的声音向他撒娇：飞彩さん……你愿不愿意……

最后儿科医还是把那点乱七八糟的话语憋在了自己心里，他觉得太羞耻也太下流，不适合，至少不适合在此时此刻与外科医提起，即使他们两个就这样刚刚经过一场交媾，还躺在别人家的床上，向他讨要一个承诺的言语太过乘人之危了。

但是他又不可避免的因此兴奋，倘若镜飞彩真的愿意为他再度受孕……

在宝生永梦胡思乱想的间隙镜飞彩终于到达高潮，儿科医的话语敲在耳膜上听不清晰，于是他只好迷迷糊糊地应了一声。


End file.
